Fluorescent Lights
by bloou
Summary: Última parte, terminado c:
1. Lights Out

aaww! Que cosaaa xD esto va a ser el primer fic que tenga mas de un capitulo que escribo!! este va a tener... 2 xD jaja mentira! va a tener más xD LOL  
Es de M&M , bueno... sólo lean. Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de hacerlo, lo aprecio

* * *

Fluorescent Lights

Lights out

-¡Sácame de aquí Matt! ¡Desátame!- gritaba Mello. ¿Cómo era que había terminado amarrado en el sótano de la casa?

-Mello… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Suéltame las amarras! ¡Roger me atrapó!- gritó.

-Me temo que el joven Mello no irá a ningún lado.- dijo Roger desde el marco de la puerta al principio de las escaleras. ¿Me había seguido? ¡Maldito anciano chismoso! Todos los viejos son iguales. Como no tiene nada interesante que hacer, se la pasan vigilando a los demás.

-... Intentó escapar, Matt. No puedo permitir que se valla, aunque tenga que mantenerlo aquí amarrado un año o más.-

-Por supuesto.- dije

-¡Eres un traidor Matt! ¡Jamás debí considerarte mi amigo!-

-Sólo tengo dos cosas que pedirle, Roger.

-Adelante…

-No le amordace ni le vende los ojos… y déjeme darle el beso de despedida. Me queda claro que no le veré en un tiempo.

-Lo prometo. Pero que sea rápido.-

Me acerqué lentamente a él. Me miraba herido. No podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiera abandonado de aquella manera. Me agaché y me acerqué a él; tenía los ojos vidriosos como si quisiera llorar.-"En la noche me vengo y te suelto"- le dije muy muy bajito, asegurándome de que Roger no pudiera escuchar. Después le besé la mejilla y me fui.

Era increíble que Roger no hubiera sospechado. Pedir un último beso no es una actitud muy normal, pero, ninguno de los niños ahí era completamente normal. Tal vez fue eso.

/*/*/*

Ya habían pasado varios años de eso; tres para ser exacto. Todo pasó como estaba planeado. Matt había ido a las 2 de la mañana y le había soltado como de rayo. Él se fue corriendo; atravesó los corredores, el comedor, el living y los jardines. Dejó el pueblo en tren. Estuvo en Azerbaiyán, y contacto con un grupo mafioso en Serbia, mismo al que se incorporó. Regresó a Liubliana un par de meses después para tratar de encontrar algo de su pasado. ¡Misión fallida! No había rastro alguno de la su familia.

Ahora estaba en México. Nadie sabe a donde lo llevará el destino. Ya había atravesado toda Latinoamérica, parte de Europa y Asia haciendo contactos. Ahora le faltaba sólo uno. Tenía un mes para lograrlo.

Se hallaba en una ciudad pequeña con un nombre extraño. Ahí le dijeron sus superiores que le contactaría aquel grupo con el que querían asociarse. No le desagradaba. Tenía exactamente lo que quería: un buen hotel, lugares de esparcimiento, etc.

Había salido a dar una vuelta, como le habían dicho, para no causar sospechas. Era muy normal que los jóvenes salieran a pasear por las tardes, así que supuso que no habría problema.

Pero se equivocó, porque el era alguien que llamaba mucho la atención. En aquel lugar no había mucha gente tan rubia como él, por lo que todos le volteaban a ver cuando pasaba. No le molestaba, se sentía guapo cuando las muchachas se le quedaban viendo de manera tan insistente, y eso le elevaba el ego.

La ciudad tenía un estadio de futbol. Era viejo y fuera de él había muchos locales comerciales. A lado había un parque muy descuidado, en donde pensó que no valía la pena entrar a observar. Por una de las calles cercanas había un Colegio. Parecía que había una fiesta.

-¿Qué más da? Entremos.- se dijo. Pagó su entrada y se adentró. Todos los edificios estaban pintados de blanco, y había colgado en uno de ellos, un letrero que decía "Kermesse".

-¿Kermesse?-

-De hecho se pronuncia como "quer- més"-

Escuchar aquella voz le erizó la piel. La conocía. Sabía exactamente de quien era, pero ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué hacía alguien como el en un lugar como aquel?

Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente que iba a encontrar…

-M-M-Maaa- Maaattt?

* * *

ay! esta bien aburrido el primer cap, bueno... gracias a quien lo haya leído. Intentaré tener el segundo cap hoy mismo pero no prometo nada, en fin...

Va a estar bien emocionante! se los prometo! xD pero necesito más tiempo u.u

…


	2. Helio

ya se, que raro, Helio... pero, me inspiré en las lámparas de luces fosforecentes, aunque no lo paresca al principio, ya llegará la parte donde se denote, en fin...

Alguien me dijo (mi libro de química xD) que para hacer lámparas de Luz fosforecente se encierra algo de un gas noble en un tubo a cierta presión, y que se les conecta a la electricida y ¡Listo! es luz que resplandece mucho en la obscuridad, así que mis capitulos se llamarán como los gases nobles.

El porque de que el primero se llame Helio no tiene más explicación, que el primer elemento en la familia de los gases nobles es el Helio, así que...

Bueno, gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio...

Death Note **no** me pertenece

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente que iba a encontrar…_

_-M-M-Maaa- Maaattt?_

...

* * *

**Helio**

-Claro. ¡Buenas tardes joven! Me temía que el nombre en el Gafete no fuera legible, pero ya no tengo más esa preocupación.- le miró extrañado. Era… ¿Era otro Matt? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que hubiera alguien que se le pareciera incluso en la voz?

-Disculpe.- dijo- es sólo que se parece mucho a un amigo mío que llevo años sin ver.

-Mail Jeevas.- dijo Mello, sabiendo que eso le haría reaccionar, suponiendo que fuera el mismo Matt, (su Matt).

-No, en realidad él se llamaba…- se detuvo. Cerró los ojos dos veces. Se hizo para atrás y volvió a parpadear con fuerza dos veces más.- se llamaba Mello.-dijo

-¿Cómo yo?

-¿Mello?- le tomó el rostro. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-No me toques, me desgasto.- le dijo risueño quitándose las manos de Matt de su cara.- Bien, bien. ¿Así que aquí estabas Mail Jeevas?

-¡Shhh! Cállate… Aquí me llamo Mauricio González, ya sabes que no puedo dar mi nombre real. Este es solo para no llamar la atención, pero puedes seguir llamándome Matt.- Sonreía. Había cambiado mucho de aquel muchachito que vivía con la cara seria, totalmente absorbido por los videojuegos.

-Ok… - pero… ¿Mauricio González? ¿Por qué elegir un nombre como aquel? A Mello no le gustaba para nada, pero en fin, todavía podía llamarle Matt.- pero cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado. Dame tu celular, te apunto mi número y me hablas para que salgamos mañana.

-¿Salir? ¿Los dos?

-Claro. Necesito hablar contigo en serio.

-Ok… entonces, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

/*/*/*/

Aquella fiesta había sido… extraña. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado. Pero… ¿Matt? Era muy raro habérselo encontrado en aquel lugar. No quería distraerse pensando en el, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

Conseguir este contacto significaba ser importante dentro de aquella organización. Podría mandar. Eso significaba que si lo conseguía, dentro de un mes estaría volando a Tokio, para enfrentarse a Kira, atraparlo y vencer a Near. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Aunque… le quedaba mucho tiempo. No haría daño que saliera con Matt dos o tres días a tomar café, a comer, o lo que fuera. De hecho, la idea le agradaba, ¡le agradaba bastante! Si; mañana le marcaría y saldrían a platicar.

/*/*/*/

Era Sábado. Le marcó 2, 20, 200, 2000, 20000 veces sin respuesta alguna. Hasta que al final contestó, a eso de las 6:00 pm. Quedaron en que Matt iría a recogerle en su departamento en 15 minutos.

Y justo así pasó. Llegó en su carro negro. Se subieron y en el camino no hablaron. ¿Serían los nervios? En fin, Matt lo llevó a un café muy pequeño y de buen ambiente que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Les sirvo algo?-dijo una empleada.

-Café americano. Bien caliente.- dijo Matt.

-¿Seguro? Está haciendo algo de calor.- dijo Mello, pensando en que el no se tomaría aquello que su amigo había pedido.

-Bien caliente.- se limitó a contestar.

-Frappe con galletas.

-Enseguida.- y la empleada se fue taconeando al mostrador.

-Y bien, ¿qué has hecho?- y Matt no contestó. Estaba callado. Incluso su expresión había cambiado. Era indescifrable. - … ok…- ¿No quería hablarle? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pues entonces el tampoco quería.

Pasaron los minutos y regresó la empleada con los cafés. Los dejó en la mesita, para finalmente agregar el típico: "Buen provecho".

-Cierra los ojos Mello- Obedeció. No sabía porque lo hizo sólo lo hizo. No sabía que estaba esperando exactamente. De repente sintió que se quemaba. Abrió los ojos y vio sus pantalones manchados. Era el café de Matt.

-¡Eso es por haberme abandonado en aquel orfanato hace tres años! –gritó. ¿Enserio había pasado lo que había pasado?

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando, en fin.... me voy a dibujar

bye bye


	3. Neón

aaaw... perdón u.u... ayer enserio quería actualizar, pero se me fue el internet; y después me fui de compras con mi mami n.n.

Me esforzé mucho porque este capítulo fuera más largo. Espero que les guste, y gracias a CiiJaii por su bello review. Te quiero Cinn, BFF. Y aunque talvez mi historia no sea muy buena la continuaré porque a una persona le gusta, y eso me hace muy feliz :D. en fin

Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

**Neón**

_Las lámparas que contienen Neón generan una luz anaranjada bastante llamativa. Son verdaderamente hermosas, pero verlas durante un largo tiempo puede lastimarte los ojos._

**/*/*/*/*/**

-¡Matt! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿En que crees que estás pensando?

-¡¿Qué no escuchas?! ¡Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hice!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso fue hace tres años! Además…- se detuvo, porque por primera vez en su vida se puso a pensar antes de gritarle como loco a Matt. Por primera vez había razonado lo que el otro estaba diciendo, y se sintió ofendido.

-¿¡Además qué!?- cuestionó Matt levantándose de la silla.-

-Además… ¡Si no querías que me fuera hubiera bastado con que no hubieras ido a soltarme! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Por qué no piensas? – Matt se sentó. Era justo como en los viejos tiempos. Mello sabía exactamente como dominar los impulsos rebeldes de Matt.

-Porque yo siempre traté de ser el mejor amigo del mundo…- dijo el pelirrojo con la cabeza agachada. Mello comenzó a resoplar. Matt cerró los ojos, esperando algún golpe en el rostro. Pero después de algunos segundos sin que pasara nada, levantó la mirada y vio a Mello haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por reprimir sus lágrimas.

-… ¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Crees que yo me esforzaba por lo contrario?-el rubio apretaba los puños.

-Está bien Mello, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No me siento mal, es sólo que… ¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamarme algo a mi?

-Yo…

-Deja que hable yo… Me voy tres años, y cuando te vuelvo a encontrar ¡Me reclamas por algo en lo que tú ayudaste! ¿Crees que vine aquí de vacaciones? ¿Crees que vine a divertirme? ¡No Matt! ¡Vine a trabajar! Es un trabajo muy pesado, y de repente me encuentro a un amigo de la infancia. Cuando pienso que la vida me vuelve a sonreír, el desgraciado de mi amigo me avienta un café hirviendo en los pantalones. ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque el señor está enojado por algo que pasó hace tres años! ¡Porque cree que se volvió valiente! ¡Pues te advierto que yo no estoy para soportar rebeldías! ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo quiero! ¡Y si no te gusta, puedes retirarte! ¡La puerta está abierta!

-Mello yo… lo siento…-

Se los dije. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Mello había hecho que Matt se tragara sus palabras, y que además, le pidiera perdón. No es que él quisiera parecer malo, el era así. Así le había tratado la vida, y no sabía otras maneras de conducirse con las personas.

-Está bien Matt… Señorita, ¿Podría traernos más servilletas?- dijo a la empleada.

-Claro.- dijo seria, aún atónita por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se retiró.

-Mello…

-Escucha, no tengo la menor intención de pelearme contigo. Así que voy a reclamarte algo con lo que no estoy contento, y espero que me contestes con la verdad y sin berrinches.

-Claro…

-Hoy te llamé un millón de veces, y tu ni tus luces.

Ah… si, eso…- dijo algo nervioso.- es que estaba hablando con alguien más.- Mello supuso que le decía la verdad, porque le había aparecido el tono de de ocupado cuando le llamó.

-¿Hablando con quién?

-Con nadie importante.

-Dime Matt. No voy a matarte por eso.

-Ya te dije que no era nada importante.

-Y yo ya te dije que me digas.

-¡Estaba hablando con mi novia! ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Matt con cierto enfado por la insistencia del rubio. Mello se quedó helado en su lugar.

-Tu… ¿Novia?

-Si.- contesto con un tono extraño. Como si realmente no quisiera decirlo.

-OK… no sabía que tuvieras novia.

-Pues si la tengo.

**/*/*/*/*/**

¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito ese pelirrojo! ¡Y diez mil veces maldita la zorra con la que estaba saliendo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en aquel momento en el que se estaba dando cuenta de que le gustaba Matt? Jamás se había sentido más… traicionado. Él pensó que cuando Matt le decía que necesitaban hablar, era para confesarle que jamás pudo olvidarlo; que sólo pensaba en él como antes.

Ya era de noche. Estaba enojado. Estaba… ¡Celoso! Y no le daba pena decirlo (al menos no porque se lo decía a si mismo, y nadie más lo sabría). ¡Celoso de esa tipa! Fuera quien fuera no podía ser mejor que él. Pero Mello no lloraría. ¡No! ¡Esos es para niñas tontas e inmaduras! Él… ¡Se pondría a gritar! Tomó la almohada más mullida que encontró y se la apretó frente al rostro para ahogar sus sonoros gritos de coraje.

Como cada noche, se hincó frente a su Cristo para rezar y pedir por sus actos:

"Querido Hermanito Jesús. Te pido por mi trabajo. Tú sabes con que intención hago todo esto. Tu sabes que a mi no me gusta matar, pero tengo que entrar aquí para poder atrapar a Kira. Te agradezco por todo lo que tuve hoy, lo bueno y lo malo. Te entrego mi esfuerzo. Y te pido que a la tipa que sale con mi ex mejor amigo, la atropelle uno de esos camiones urbanos. Hasta mañana y buenas noches. Amén."

Mello era religioso a su manera. Amaba a Dios, pero sabía que no podía engañarlo. Por eso le hablaba con la verdad siempre, y en aquel momento, lo que más quería era que a Matt y a su novia los aventaran juntos a un pozo lleno de ácido. La verdad es que no le importaba dejar salir sus deseos psicópatas, porque, según él, era muy sano mostrarse tal y como se es, sin tener que vivir mintiendo.

Se durmió tranquilamente. Decidió apartarse de Matt un tiempo y concentrarse en su trabajo. Sabía que algún día sería un detective famoso, un detective tan poderoso, que sería el único que podía vencer a Near en su juego; entonces la compañía le sobraría. Incluso Near le rogaría para estar con él; así que ya no le importaba lo que pasara con aquel muchacho.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Cielos, el lugar era tan elegante. Era el mejor lugar de la ciudad. Y los hombres parecían todo, menos mafiosos.

-Te vimos el sábado.- le dijo uno, siguiendo la conversación.

-¿Me vieron?

-Claro. Aquel joven ¿era tu novio?

-Es mi hijo

-¿Tú hijo?- dijo asustado el hombre, pues los dos se veían de la misma edad.

-Por supuesto que no.- contestó Mello risueño.- Él es… un conocido.

-De acuerdo.-

Todo iba a pedir de boca. Parecía que se cerraría el trato antes de lo esperado. Parecían personar verdaderamente profesionales. Lo único que no sabían de él, era su nombre real, pero en aquel bajo mundo eso no era verdaderamente necesario. Si todo continuaba así, estaría en camino a Tokio en la mitad del tiempo que había previsto

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando. Me tengo que ir

bye bye


	4. Argón

Hoy me sacaron sangre en la escuela :/ y yo me imaginaba que me iban a sacar litros y litros xD pero no, me sacaron una gotita :D. Aw :3 gracias a CiiJaii y a Matt 77 por sus reviews, los quiero mucho xD, en fin...

Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leerlo, lo aprecio

Death Note** NO** me pretenece :(

* * *

**Argón**

_-¿Sabías que los bombillos tienen Argón dentro?_

_-¿Si? Que interesante Mello._

_-Lo sé. Es porque el filamento de los bombillos se oxida al contacto con el oxígeno._

_- ¡Oh!- dijo Matt sin mucho interés.-… Sabes que no me gusta mentirte Mello, así que tengo que confesarte que la química no me interesa._

**/*/*/*/*/**

-Deja de llamarme Matt, ya te dije que estoy ocupado.

-Lo sé Mello. Pero hace una semana que no te veo, y creí que el sábado te habías enojado.

-¿Enojarme?- "por supuesto que me enojé tarado." Pensó para sí mientras rodaba los ojos.-

-No lo sé.

-Escucha. Estoy muy ocupado trabajando. Lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver nunca. Me voy a fin de mes y no sé si tendré algún día libre.

-De acuerdo.- colgaron.

Ahora Mello sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se haría del rogar. Se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Matt no quería a su novia, a Matt le gustaba él. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácilmente. Porque cuando le preguntó con quien había estado hablando, Matt trató de negarla, y porque no le dijo hasta que lo presionó para lo que lo hiciera. El sabía que planeaba hacer Matt antes de que Mello supiera aquello. El planeaba salir con Mello como si estuviera soltero, y al final irse con él sin decir nada, porque Matt sabía perfectamente que Mello no es alguien que soporte quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y eso lo había aprendido de la manera más dura tres años atrás. Sólo que no contaba con algo muy importante. ¡Mello no era plato de segunda mesa! Y él no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Mello no escribía con medias tintas. Con el siempre era "Doble o nada" y Matt lo sabía desde siempre. ¿Por qué se hacía el tonto? Mello sabía que la memoria del pelirrojo era verdaderamente prodigiosa, y era imposible que hubiera olvidado aquello.

**/*/*/*/*/**

-Mello debe de estar enojado conmigo.- se dijo Matt a si mismo mientras se tiraba en la cama. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan tonto? ¿Por qué siempre echaba todo a perder?

¡Tres años! ¡Tres años había pasado extrañando a Mello! ¿Pero quién pudo prever que se lo volvería a encontrar? Y aquella muchacha era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en aquel lugar. Además… no podía vivir aferrado a la ilusión de que algún día lo quisiera. Se había vuelto a sentir como un genio estúpido.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Estaba aterrado, pero no lo mostraba. Necesitaba ser fuerte, pues aquel era su mundo ahora. En aquel lugar era donde encerraban a los secuestrados. El aroma a sangre, a miembros amputados en descomposición y a droga lo estaba mareando.

Un hombre de edad mayor que estaba encerrado en una jaula improvisada le miró. Aquel anciano gritaba desesperado: "¡¡Llamen a mi casa!! ¡Les darán el dinero que quieran! ¡Pero déjenme salir! Y el jefe de la banda se limitó a contestar: "¿Dejarte ir? No bromees anciano. No queremos tu maldito dinero. ¡Tú vas a pagar por habernos desafiado!

Continuaron caminando por el cuarto. Era verdaderamente aterrador, algo que no cualquiera podría soportar. Pero Mello era fuerte, ya había visto cosas semejantes en otros lugares del mundo.

-Esta es nuestra pequeña mina de oro. Como puedes ver, el secuestro no es lo nuestro, por eso tenemos tan pocas victimas, pero créeme, con esas es suficiente. Lo nuestro es proteger a gente importante, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Nos alegra que te intereses tanto por conocernos.

-Claro. Me interesa demasiado. Ustedes son tan profesionales, estoy seguro de que mis jefes no se equivocaron al elegirlos para asociarse

**/*/*/*/*/**

-Un minuto Mello. Por favor.

-Habla.- dijo con enfado, tanto que Matt pudo notarlo aún por el teléfono.

-Hoy hay otra kermesse.

-¿En el mismo colegio?

-No. Por supuesto que no, es en otro. Me preguntaba si quisieras venir.

-Pasa por mí en una hora.- dijo, y le colgó. Del otro lado Matt sonreía como tonto. Por su parte Mello se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Él no necesitaba arreglarse, ¡él siempre se veía guapo! ¡Trajera puesto lo que trajera! Sólo lo había dicho eso para parecer que estaba ocupado, para hacerlo creer que no le urgía verlo.

Matt llegó una hora después de aquello. El pelirrojo era malditamente puntual. Quería llegar al carro del tonto de Matt y agarrarlo a golpes por lo del sábado, y después decirle lo mucho que le frustraba que fuera tan puntual. Pero lo único frustrado fueron sus planes, porque Matt no venía sólo, traía a su novia con él.

Platicaron en el camino como si nada. Mello hizo como que la tipa le caía muy bien. En realidad no daba luces de ser una mala persona, pero le había quitado a Matt, eso la convertía automáticamente en una villana maldita.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Matt. Su novia se había bajado del carro corriendo emocionada sin dar tiempo a que Matt terminara de estacionar el carro.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Mello, que iba en el asiento de atrás.

-Está emocionada. Este era su colegio hace tres años.

-Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo todavía, es que es un Kermesse.-

-Una Kermesse, Mello. Aquí las hacen las escuelas para reunir fondos. ¿Recuerdas que yo atendía en la otra? Es porque mi colegio necesitaba dinero para algo, por eso hicieron la kermesse.

-¿Estudias? Pero se supone que tú eres un genio.

-No quiero ser detective Mello, y después de perder dos años de escuela, Watari dijo que esta era mi última oportunidad.

-Supongo que perdiste esos dos años por flojo. Tu jamás entregabas tareas en la Wammy's.

-Le diste al clavo Mello, justo por eso me atrasé.

-Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué México? ¿Por qué este pueblo?

-… No lo sé. No creo que tenga importancia. En fin, vamos a comprar las entradas.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno. Era increíble. El lugar no parecía la gran cosa, de hecho, era una escuela un poco más pequeña que la que había visto el primer día. Estaba toda pintada de verde en diferentes tonos. Una mujer en un banquillo vendía las entradas, y un hombre con bigote recibía a la gente más dentro diciendo "Bienvenidos".

Los niños corrían, y Matt también. Mello sólo tuvo que ver los puestos de comida para intuir de que se trataba.

-Es muy divertido venir aquí. La kermesse que organiza este colegio siempre es la mejor de todas.- le dijo la muchachita.

-¿Enserio? Me alegra saberlo. Yo no sabía nada de esto, porque no soy de aquí.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy inglés.- le dijo. Está bien. El era esloveno, pero también era inglés. Tal vez más inglés que esloveno, porque la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado allá.

-Igual que Matt y su hermano.- contestó la muchacha de cabello negro corto.

-¿Hermano?

-Si. Le dije a Matt que lo trajera, porque estaba segura de que esto le encantaría, pero me dijo que su hermano es raro, que es un niño al que no le gusta hacer nada.

-No sabía que tuviera un hermano.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta hace poco. Lo he visto como dos veces, pero jamás hemos hablado.

-Entiendo.

-Dejaré que te diviertas ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, se que aquí no me puedo perder.

-Claro.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Pasó frente a un puesto donde tenían pasteles. Decenas de ellos, muchos de chocolate, pero cuando intentó comprar algo, le dijeron que debía comprara boletos. El no quería boletos, el quería pastel. De pronto Matt llegó por atrás y lo jaló fuertemente por el brazo.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas.- le dijo, y subieron unas escaleras de metal y cemento. Sabía que no debían ir para allá porque Matt lo apresuraba para que nadie los viera. Llegaron gateando hasta una puerta blanca, y Matt forzó la cerradura del lugar. Era un laboratorio de Biología.

Mello no sabía porque obedecía a lo que Matt le pedía en aquel momento, tal vez estaba confundido, porque estaba en un país del que casi no sabía nada.

-Míralas Mello.- dijo Matt

-¿Qué son?

-Son mariposas muertas.- contestó el pelirrojo, señalando una colección de diferentes mariposas disecadas.- Son hermosas, ¿No?

-Claro. Me gusta esa, la negra grande.

-Esas son de mal agüero. Pero no importa, ya está muerta.

Había música resonando en todas partes. Era música que no había escuchado antes. Era… era una música extraña, debía aceptarlo, pero era algo que fácilmente se podía asociar a aquel país.

-¿Te gusta lo que escuchas Mello?

-No estoy seguro.- es decir, apenas y podía entender poco de lo que decía aquella canción

-Es música de banda. A mi no me gusta mucho, pero aquí es muy popular. Creo que se inventó en los estados del norte del país.

-Me siento más listo ahora.- dijo con cierto dejo de sarcasmo. Ahora estaba seguro de que había escuchado esa música antes. Si, en aquel lugar al que lo habían invitado sus socios.

-Supongo que si.

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte Matt.

-Claro.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

…

Continuará.

* * *

Aww... que bonito! Matt tiene un hermano xD, y todos ustedes lo conocen :3, pero no a todos les cae bien... en fin, eso lo sabrán en el proximo capítulo. Gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leerlo, lo aprecio

bye bye

bloou


	5. Kriptón

aaaaw!! Estoy TAN FELIZ!! como sabrán, hace unas cuantas semanas fui a presentar mi exámen de admisión a la Preparatoria. Hoy me dieron los resultados, y resulta que no solo pasé, sino que mi exámen tuvo la calificación más alta!! en fin... pasando a asuntos más importantes xD... QUINTO CAPÍTULO!! y aquí sabrán al fin quien es el hermano de Matt, y ¡Hay una SORPRESA! pero dejaré que la descubrán :3 aaaww !! aaaah! no me resisto! xD aaw!

aaaw! gracias a Cijjai y a Chocolate Cigarrettes por su bello review, y bueno, a TODOS los que lo han dejado ( qe son 3 personas :3) se les estima mucho dentro de este corazón xD

en fin, los dejaré leer

Death Note **no **me pertenece

* * *

**Kriptón**

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Ah, si… eso… no creo que te interese.

-Por supuesto que me interesa.

-No es mi hermano de verdad. De hecho, se podría decir que yo soy algo así como su "niñera". Sólo por eso me trajeron.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Mi hermano es… Near, o mejor conocido como Fernando González aquí.- dijo Matt volteándole la cara.

-Ah… Entiendo. Entonces viniste aquí porque Watari y Roger no querían que Near vinieran sólo. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿A qué vino Near aquí?

-Está investigando… a unos delincuentes que Kira mató aquí.

¡Maldito enano! No sólo estaba ahí mismo, sino que ya estaba investigando. Se le había adelantado por completo.

-Ok.- dijo Mello algo serio.

-No dejes que eso te deprima.

-¿Deprimirme? ¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando Matt. Esto sólo me hace sentirme más y más emocionado por ver quien atrapará a Kira.

-Claro. Pero no te traje aquí para hablarte de Near.

-Por supuesto que no Matt. Yo sé a que vine.

-No me sorprende, tú eres el hombre de todas las respuestas, después de todo.

-Supongo.

-Mello yo…

-¿De veras creíste que funcionaría? Tal vez, encerrarte conmigo en un laboratorio de biología no ha sido tu idea más romántica.

-Yo…

-Pero si la más original. Te mereces un premio.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. Vamos abajo, te compraré pastel.

-¡Ja! ¡ja!, no quiero pastel Mello. Mejor dame otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Sal conmigo, el próximo sábado. Hay una fiesta.

-Claro, pero también…- dijo acercándose. Sabía que no debía, que Matt tenía novia… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenía que limitarse por aquello? Además… fue Matt quien lo buscó. El tenía toda la culpa, porque era él quien lo estaba provocando con aquellos ojos verdes. Y aparte, no estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia, él, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. ¡Listo! Un besito. Uno chiquito y tierno. La música de fondo no acomodaba muy bien en la escena, era música electrónica, pero que más daba, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ellos. En especial para Matt, que había soñado con aquel momento toda su vida. De acuerdo, no había soñado con besar a Mello en un laboratorio de biología, en México y con una canción electrónica de fondo, lo había soñado como el momento más bello y glorioso en la historia de la humanidad, pero para él estaba bien; un sueño cumplido es un sueño cumplido a fin de cuentas.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.

-Claro… y recuerda Matt, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-La duda ofende, por supuesto que no diré nada.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Había sido… increíble. Pero ¡maldita sea! Ahora su plan de hacerse del rogar se había ido a la basura… Aunque, había valido la pena. ¡Demonios! Su cabeza estaba hecha una licuadora de cinco velocidades. Estaba feliz, y estaba triste. Se iría a final de mes, y eso significaría que tendría que dejar a Matt… a menos de que pudiera convencerlo de irse con él.

**/*/*/*/*/**

-Supongo que esto es una fiesta.

-¿Jamás habías estado en algo así?

-No…

-Ten cuidado Mello, me dijeron que Near vino también.

-¿Cuidado? ¿De ese enano? No le tengo miedo. Que raro que lo hayan invitado, hasta donde sé el es un completo antisocial.

-Pues, a veces invitan por compromiso, pero él me dijo que es muy popular en su salón.

-¿Y le creíste?

-No.

Continuaron entrando al salón, y fue en un rincón que se les presentó la visión más aterradora jamás vista... ¡NEAR ESTABA SENTADO EN UN SILLÓN RODEADO DE NIÑAS! Pero Matt y Mello no se quedaron como si nada, ¡No!

-¿Qué dices Matt? ¿Se las quitamos?

-¡Se las quitamos!

***PLANES MALÉFICOS* ¡Muajajajaja!**

**

* * *

**Aww! espero que les esté gustando

En fin, gracias a quien lo haya leido, lo aprecio

bye bye

**bloou**


	6. Xenóm

Grr! U.U de veras me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer...

Bueno, me esforzé porque esto tuviera un poco de todo, espero que de verdad les guste :D

_**Death Note no me pertenece**_

* * *

**Xenón**

-¡Grrr! ¡Me está matando el calor!- dijo Matt quitándose la corbata mientras pasaba frente a Near y sus "fans" [aaah… :D me va a dar algo xD]

-¿Ya viste?-dijo una de las niñas.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Es el hermano de Near!

-¡Waaa! ¡Qué guapo!

-¿Y si lo seguimos?

-Pero… ¿Y Near? Se va a quedar sólo.

-Near no se puede quedar sólo…

-Vengan, vamos…

El plan estaba en marcha. Después de todo, fue más fácil de lo que imaginaron alejar a esas niñas del enano paliducho.

-¡Ah! ¡De veras que me calcino aquí!- continúo el pelirrojo quitándose el saco y desabotonándose los primeros botones de la camisa.

-¡Waa!- todas comenzaron a alejarse de Near y comenzaron a seguir a Matt hacia la barra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Near?- le dijo un compañero al albino.

-Nada… absolutamente nada.

-Allá tú.-dijo comenzando a alejarse también.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-Con tu hermano, parece que la fiesta es por allá.

Near estaba enfadado. En todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, Matt jamás se había atrevido a interferir en su vida de aquella manera. Si bien no le gustaba estar rodeado de niñas gritonas tampoco le molestaba.

-Ah… me ensucié.- dijo Matt después de que tiró "accidentalmente" su bebida sobre su camisa. Hubo un grito de emoción y una hemorragia nasal por parte del público en general.

Por su parte Mello estaba en la mesa de dulces queriendo vaciar la fuente de chocolate. En vez de meter un bombón , metió un vaso y lo llenó de chocolate obscuro derretido.

-¿Sabes que también hay una fuente de chocolate blanco?

-Si hay algo que odio, es todo lo de color blanco. El chocolate de ese color es, tan condenadamente dulce, que me enfada…- dijo Mello. Sabía de quien era aquella voz, y sabía con que intención había hecho.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a asustar a los niños Near, porque yo soy el coco.

-Tú eres un maldito matón Mello, no creas que no me he enterado.

-Cuida esa boca enano. Tan pequeña y tan sucia.

-Entonces eres una mala persona. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-No quiero que me hables, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió Near.

-Estoy en plan de negocios. ¿A caso te importa? Jugaré a tu juego Near, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Estoy estudiando.- dijo con su cara seria.

-¿ Y por qué estudias? ¿No se supone que eres el enano más malditamente inteligente del maldito planeta Tierra y posiblemente del sistema Solar?- dijo irónico.- y lo más importante, ¿Por qué arrastras a mi mejor amigo a esto?

-¿Qué? Se supone que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo Mello… pero, bueno, supongo que si aún no has podido deducirlo, tendré que explicártelo. Matt es un tonto, el genio más estúpido del mundo. El no quiere ser un detective, por nada del mundo. El quiere vivir de otra cosa, y para eso debe de estudiar una carrera. Para eso requiere ingresar a una universidad, y para eso requiere su Certificado de Preparatoria. Y ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué mejor que aprovechar el tiempo y hacerle estudiar aquí?

-pero, ¿Por qué estás tu estudiando?- dijo Mello exaltado. Sin duda Near lograba sacarle de sus casillas.

-Para no causar sospechas.

-Claro, y para eso debías exigirle a Watari que te inscribiera en el colegio más caro de la ciudad; eso suena perfectamente coherente.- dijo Mello con cierto sarcasmo.- Los alumnos de tú escuela son los blancos más comunes de los secuestradores, tarado.

-¡Yo soy completamente intocable Mello! ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Dios nos libre de que alguien le toque un pelo, porque este terrón de azúcar se nos desmorona! Y enseguida saldría el despliegue de seguridad más impresionante jamás visto…- dijo el rubio.- ¿Sabes algo Near?, ! Me tienes harto! Por mi puedes irte mucho al infierno. Buenas noches.

Comenzó a retirarse. Estaba harto de hablar con ese enano engreído. Pero por otra parte, estaba orgulloso. Sabía que había ido a hablarle porque estaba enojado porque Matt le había quitado a sus fans. Pero si pensó que podía desquitarse con él estaba muy equivocado. A veces Mello era muchísimo más maduro que Near, supongo que son cuestiones de la edad.

-Ah… ¡qué alivio!- dijo Matt, que había terminado de quitarse la camisa por completo [*NOSEBLEED* Grrr! xD]- Si me la dejara puesta, seguro me entra una gripe.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras todas alrededor suyo gritaban.

-La única enfermedad de la que debes cuidarte es de la que te hace un genio amargado… como Near.- dijo Mello acercándose a Matt.

-Ya no le hagas caso.

-Tienes razón Matt. Ven mejor vamos a bailar, sirve de que continuas con tu strip-tease.- dijo el rubio. Matt rio y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo; la verdad la idea no era mala, sobre todo si Mello lo acompañaba.

**_/*/*/*/*_**

Se despertó. ¿Estaba enfermo? Sentía el cuerpo cortado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un infernal dolor de estomago y se moría por tomar agua en aquel preciso momento. ¡Maldita resaca! Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Siempre había sido un niño serio, que no tomaba, pero ahora Mello estaba ahí, y el le deba la confianza para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Hasta que despiertas, perezoso.-

-¿Mello?, que…- reaccionó. No estaba en su casa.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tuve que traerte aquí anoche. Estabas muy tomado, así que yo tuve que conducir. Caíste rendido Matt.

-Que pena contigo Mello…

-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa. Por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Sigues hablando dormido.- dijo el rubio. Matt se preocupó por lo mucho que pudo haber dicho mientras dormía, sobre todo porque no recordaba que había soñado, y la mirada de Mello le hacía pensar que había dicho algo poco coherente.

-¿ A si? ¿Y dije algo?

-En realidad solo balbuceaste tonterías acerca de un pastel de piña parlante.

-Ah… de acuerdo

-Te llevaré a casa para que te bañes y te recuperes; después te hablaré en la tarde.

-Claro, y gracias Mello.

-De nada.- dijo sonriente.

/*/*/*/*

Lo que Matt había dicho dormido, sería un secreto que Mello se llevaría a la tumba. Así era él; se guardaría para si las palabras que le habían sacado la sonrisa más sincera y los sentimientos más dulces en toda su vida.

/FlashBack/

"…

_-¿Qué hago ahora? Matt estás muy ebrio. Incluso estás hablando dormido_

_-Mellooooo…_

_-Si Matt…_

_-Melloooo…_

_-Aquí estoy Matt._

_-Te quiero Mello. Te querré siempre. _

_-Igual yo Matt…_

_-No me dejes nunca…_

_-Eso no te lo puedo prometer…_

_-… Igual te quiero…_

…"

/FlashBack End/

* * *

Grrr! auu! Espero que les esté gustando :3

Gracias a quien se haya tomado el tempo de leerlo, lo aprecio

bye bye


	7. radón

Bueno U.U después de mil años... Perdón, ustedes saben como son los cierres de curso, los maestros quieren hacer en dos meses lo que no hicimos en un año xD, en fin, con la graduación fue mucha presión en la escuela y aparte presión en mi casa, porque va a ser mi cumpleaños :) y me van a hacer un fiestononón xD y me estresan tantos preparativos ¬¬, pero valdrá la pena :D

Bien, creo que hice y deshice este capítulo como diez veces, y es que simplemente no quedaba como quería. Al final no quedo tan mal, pero no estoy segura de que tan bien haya quedado.

Bueno, espero que les guste, y de nuevo perdón por tardar tanto ^^

**Death Note no me pertenece**

* * *

**Radón**

…

-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres que hablemos?- Mello sentía algo que era difícil de explicar, que no eran ni miedo ni nervios, sino una combinación mortal de ambos.

-De que, yo… bueno, yo…

-Habla Mello, no voy a morderte.

-… No me mires Matt, si me miras no puedo decirlo.- dijo Mello volteándole el rostro al pelirrojo.

-¡Ja ja! Entonces debe ser algo muy importante.- dijo riendo. Se puso las manos frente al rostro, pero dejando espacios entre los dedos por los que alcanzaba a ver. Mello rio.

-Deja de jugar, si es algo importante.

-Sólo dímelo.-

-Mejor no estés tan alegre, no es algo lindo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo poniéndose serio, sentándose correctamente y cruzando los brazos.

-Hay algo importante que he querido decirte desde que nos encontramos, pero el tiempo, los nervios, la emoción tal vez me han impedido decirlo.

-Habla hombre.- Matt se alegró por dentro, pensó que al fin había llegado el momento en que todas sus ilusiones se volverían realidad, que Mello sólo bromeaba al decir que no era algo lindo.

-Cuando estuve por los países que solían conformar Yugoslavia pasaron demasiadas cosas, muchas de las que fácilmente yo me podría avergonzar…- "Vamos Mello, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dímelo de una buena vez…".-… lo cierto es que hace poco menos de un año me casé…

-¿Qué?- Matt sintió un pequeño "crack" dentro de su pecho.

-Creo que fue amor a primera vista, supe que era la mujer indicada en cuanto la vi…- Mello continúo hablando, sin notar lo blanco y sin vida que se había tornado el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Me alegro por ti.- ¿Qué más podía decir?

-Gracias… el hecho es que poco antes de que yo viniera para acá nació nuestro primer hijo. Se llama Eduard ( así se escribe en Eslovenia :/).

-Felicidades.- dijo el ojiverde, haciendo el más inhumano esfuerzo por no dejar caer las lágrimas que ya tenía en los párpados.

-Gracias. Como te decía, ayer mi mujer me habló para decirme que están en Berlín y que tomarán un vuelo hasta acá, quiero que seas el primero de mis amigos en conocer a mi familia.

-Seguro Mello.- bajó la mirada para que no pudiera verle las lágrimas, pero lo único que logró fue que estas cayeran en sus piernas mojando su pantalón. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, era imposible que Mello hubiera encontrado a otra persona, que lo hubiera cambiado por alguien más. ¿A caso aquel beso en el laboratorio había sido sólo un juego? ¿O tal vez un premio de consolación? ¿Por qué Mello era tan cruel? ¿Por qué le había dado alas? ¿Por qué lo había ilusionado de aquella manera?- Me imagino que es un bebé muy lindo.- dijo, con el rostro ya completamente empapado. Mello le tomó el hombro, y dulce dijo:

-Tranquilo Matt, fue todo una broma.- Matt levantó el rostro y volteó a ver al rubio; de manera inexplicable aún no podía parar de llorar.- Ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que tenías novia, pero supongo que tu eres un poco más sentimental.

- Una novia no se compara a un hijo Mello, y si…- continúo pasando el antebrazo derecho por su rostro, dejando su camisa empapada.- tal vez yo soy un poco más sentimental. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me maltratas? A veces simplemente me dan ganas de arrancarte las uñas.

-Aunque yo me resignara a dejarte hacerlo, tú no te atreverías.

-… Claro que no, yo no me atrevería ni a mirarte si tu no lo quisieras.

-Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es el por qué.

-Para ser sincero ni yo lo entiendo; es como un impulso nervioso, tan normal como respirar.

-Deja de atormentarme Matt, acabo de recordar que debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me invitarás a tu fiesta de bodas?- dijo sarcástico, terminado de calmarse.

-No…- Los nervios le vinieron de nuevo, y pensó en cuales serían las mejores palabras para decirle aquello al pelirrojo sin herirle.- Matt, me voy a Tokio en una semana.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamo sin entender realmente.- ¿Cuándo regresas?

-No lo has entendido Matt.- Mello entristeció, esperaba que Matt captara todo a la primera, para evitar tener que explicarle todo.-… ya no voy a regresar.

-bien… Suerte entonces…

**/*/*/*/**

¿Suerte? Era todo lo que pudo decir. Matt se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor de detener a Mello, por no haber podido pedirle que se quedara con él. ¿Pero qué se ganaba haciéndolo? La última vez que lo hizo prometerlo, lo abandonó de cualquier manera.

"_-Puedes venir conmigo Matt._

_-No gracias Mello, aquí estoy más que bien."_

Además, no tuvo los suficientes pantalones para renunciar a su cómoda vida, y seguir a Mello a donde fuera, como debía de ser.

**/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Entonces qué Mello? ¿Tu mejor amigo te dio la espalda?

-Deja de perseguirme Near, me siento acosado.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que te sigo?

-Desde que comenzaste a hacerlo.- contestó, volteando a verlo.- A decir verdad, eres un admirador muy molesto.

-Así que te vas.

-Si.

-¿Te das cuenta de la tremenda desventaja que es que yo sepa esto?

-Claro.- rodó los ojos, estaba harto de que el enano le presumiera que le llevaba siempre un paso adelante.- … pero no creas que esto quedará así.

-No esperaba que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Entonces prepárate.

***/*/*/*/**

A Near algo no le cuadraba, y eso era el porque Mello se estaba dejando vigilar sin oponer resistencia. Eso no era algo de todos los días. Y no, era imposible que Mello hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo cuando estuvo desaparecido. Tampoco era normal que dejara a Matt decidir lo que el quería hacer. Algo simplemente andaba mal, y tendría que investigarlo a fondo.

***/*/*/*/**

Aquel mensaje de texto lo dejó pensado. ¿Era en serio? Bueno, después de haber metido la pata de manera monumental no podía más que acceder; y si, después de pensárselo un poco no era algo que en verdad le disgustara. Lo único que le dolía era tener que destruir su amadísimo nuevo celular, por miedo a que Near se enterara de todo.

* * *

**Gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leerlo ^^, en verdad lo aprecio**

**bye :D**


	8. 8- Ununoctio

AJAJAJA, PUEDEN MATARME. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO.

Discúlpenme por no haber entrado aquí en tanto tiempo. Sé que podría darles mil excusas, pero no lo haré, me merezco todo lo que quieran decirme.

Pero he venido a dejar esto como ofrenda de paz ewe(?). Prometo terminar esto rápidamente ahora que puedo.

Bueno, hay un par de cosas que explicar. Probablemente noten que cambió mi forma de escribir un poco, lo siento, eso nunca lo tuve planeado, no sabía que esto de la Preparatoria era una experiencia tan cardiaca TTnTT.

Espero que me perdonen y que disfruten de esto, lo hice con cariño y con mucha culpa.

También añadiré algo pequeño, no lo había dicho antes porque creía que no era necesario (porque era joven e ingenua(?)) pero todo eso de los elementos tiene un significado. En el caso de éste capítulo, lo aclararé. Éste capítulo se llama Ununoctio porque es un elemento sintético, y quería dar a entender que Near era un poco así, antinatural. No todos los capítulos tienen esa intención, pero éste sí. Bueno...

Death Note no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, los dejo leer.

* * *

**8.-****Ununoctio**

El chico albino se recostó un poco, la espalda le dolía mucho últimamente, porque a pesar de que todo parecía ir mejor que bien, tenía una molestia extraña dentro del pecho.

Últimamente a Near todo le llegaba en bandeja de plata. Bueno, no últimamente, toda su vida, pero en los últimos meses más, pero nunca podía sentirse satisfecho. Nunca había podido sentirse satisfecho, nunca desde que había tomado uso de razón, siempre sentía que a lo que hacía le hacía falta algo, que no todo acababa de la manera en que él lo deseaba. Era algo parecido a cuando uno intenta dibujar algo y al ver el resultado final, sólo puede exclamar "¿Por qué no puedo dibujar lo que veo en mi cabeza?".

Él tenía, ¿cómo decirlo?, un pequeño complejo de inferioridad, que normalmente cubría con mucha arrogancia y un vocabulario complicado. Y por supuesto, él lo sabía, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. Esa era la única y verdadera razón que hacía que siempre terminara sobresaliendo, que se sentía inferior, por más tonto que suene. Sí, tal vez esto no parezca muy de Near, pero era verdad; como sentía que los demás eran mejores que él- por la edad sobre todo- siempre hacía mucho más esfuerzo, la clase de esfuerzo que la mayoría de los personas podríamos calificar con "inhumano", y para su suerte, tenía algún talento para ocultar todo aquello, haciendo que pareciera como si todo aquello era normal para él, aunque lo cierto era que no. Near ya estaba muy entrenado en eso después de muchos años de estarlo haciendo, y por consecuencia se había vuelto groseramente inexpresivo, siempre tenía miedo de mostrar sus emociones por cosiderar que estas podrían mostrar alguna debilidad. A la fecha, se lamentaba un poco de aquello.

Mello, por el contrario, no hacía nada de aquello. Era grande, estaba bastante maleado, bastante golpeado por la vida, y había nacido dotado con mucha practicidad. Era muy calculador y sabía manejar varios elementos a la vez. Mello hubiera podido uno de los más grandes investigadores de la historia, si no hubiera sido por algo, no muy importante, un detalle insignificante, su mayor defecto: su temperamento de mil demonios. Bastaba con que algo saliera ligeramente mal para que él empezara a destrozar todo a su alrededor. Near rió un poco pensando aquello, de una manera muy chillona y femenina, debo decir.

La luz de la Luna lamió sus facciones finas y su piel lechosa. El chico no era feo, pero no dormía nada y no comía bien, por lo que siempre tenía la pinta de estar enfermo de algo. Si hubiera estado un poco más sano, seguramente hubiera tenido mejillas rosadas, lindas, como todos los niños de su edad tenían, y hubiera llegado a ser bastante guapo, pero la suerte no lo había bendecido con una vida que le hubiera permitido aquello. Se quejó gravemente y apretó una almohada contra su abdomen. Se sentía mal. Siempre se sentía mal, debido a su mala salud por sus hábitos, pero aquella noche se sentía especialmente mal. Aquella noche por primera vez en toda su vida se preguntó por qué no tenía una vida normal, por qué sus padres habían muerto, y por qué había caído en la Wammy's House. Hasta la fecha no había podido definir si aquello había sido algo bueno o algo malo, y siempre que pensaba en todo eso lo único que lograba era terminar con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y una humor peor que el de una chica con la regla. Pero aquella noche no se pudo resistir, tenía que definir aquello de una vez por todas, aunque sabía que no le traería ningún beneficio, sino todo lo contrario, pues ya no podía escapar.

Por unos minutos se perdió pensando en dónde estaría en aquel momento si nunca hubiera existido el derrumbe del edificio en que vivían y en el que sus padres habían muerto. Viviría cómodamente en Inglaterra, asistiría a la escuela media en bicicleta todas las mañanas y regresaría casi muerto a casa. Al abrir la puerta daría un beso a su madre y comería con ella. Haría la tarea aburrido, porque para un chico súper dotado todas esas asignaturas serían aburridas y al terminarlas leería, o jugaría cualquier cosa. En la noche llegaría su padre con algún regalo para el chico más listo del saló, algún juguetillo insignicante que le ayudaría a matar un poco su tedio. Los días feriados de la temporada cálida se iría a nadar con algún amigo, o beber jugo y platicar de cualquier cosa, y tendría una vida promedio como todos los demás, los años pasarían y el sería un gran profesionista, tal vez casado, que haría mucho bien para el mundo. Quizá todavía podría sonreír.

Sacudió la cabeza, todos esos sueños de comodidad eran muy bonitos, pero simplemente no podían ser- Y de cualquier manera- se dijo-, eso sería limitarme- y tenía razón, nunca hubiera podido desarrollar su intelecto si todo aquello no hubiera pasado. Por el momento definiría el hecho de haber caído en la Wammy's House como algo "bueno", aunque, a pesar de que no volvería a tomar el asunto nunca más, aquello no lo convenció.

-Mello, bastardo…- dijo, dándose cuenta de que el chico rubio había logrado escapar a la vida que a él le esperaba. Sintió cierto enojo, a pesar de todo Mello siempre se las arreglaba para hacer lo que él quería. Sólo le quedaba Matt. Parpadeó con fuerza. Nunca había pensado en Matt como un compañero, ni un amigo, sino como un bulto más que estorbaba a sus planes. Ese cabeza de cerillo podía ser tan inteligente como todo el mundo dijera, pero era más flojo que nada, y a Near, aquella falta de responsabilidad que él tenía, le ponía los nervios de punta. A pesar de eso, no soportaba el hecho de que Mello hubiera tratado de llevárselo, no una, sino varias veces, porque era la única persona en la que todavía podía apoyarse, de una manera u otra.

-Near, van a servir la cena- dijo alguien en la puerta. Últimamente se esforzaba por comportarse un poco más normal y regularmente tomaba comidas normales, ¡sentado a la mesa!, lo que no había hecho nunca.

-¿Está Matt?- preguntó con una voz muy grave.

-No ha vuelto.

-No voy a bajar, traigan la comida.

**/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Entiendes lo que te pido?- dijo tomándola de los hombros, ella volteó la mirada.

-Supongo- respondió, todavía muy incómoda por la situación.

-Lo siento mucho, pero eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.

-Lo entiendo- cerró los ojos. Sabía que no tenía otra alternativa, sabía que no podía decirle que no. El chico la abrazó.

-Te prometo que no corres ningún peligro- le aseguró sonriendo.

Después de aquello, todo estaba listo. Un par de bastardos iban a aprender que no podían hacer su voluntad. El plan era perfecto.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste, y que me perdonen. Espero que lo hagan si les digo que tendré el siguiente capítulo listo en unas horas ewe *chantaje* (?)

De verdad, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Me retiro, muchas gracias por haber leído.


	9. 9- Flúor

Sigo de rodillas pidiéndoles perdón. ¡Por favor disfrútenlo!**  
**

Death Note no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**9.- Flúor**

Esa mañana tampoco se sentía bien, y decidió que tal vez un poco de dulce haría que la cabeza le dejara de palpitar, pero a pesar de que había panes, frutas y gelatinas en la mesa del desayuno, no tomó nada más que jugo de naranja. Le habían dado los buenos días con la noticia de que Matt no había llegado a dormir, y eso lo había preocupado. "Estará con esa novia suya", se dijo, y por un tiempo eso lo convenció, porque de cualquier manera se había peleado con Mello, hasta donde él sabía.

Por la mañana hizo algo de papeleo, algo de lectura de ocio, después de todo las cosas estaban donde él quería. Para eso de las tres lo llamaron a comer de nuevo, y bajó con pocas ganas, seguía sintiéndose horrible. Antes de que le sirvieran pidió un par de pastillas, pero de igual manera no hizo mucho más que picotear la carne por aquí y por allá, pero sin probarla.

-¿Por qué Matt no baja a comer?- preguntó.

-Porque no está aquí, está en la escuela.

-Ese estúpido- masculló en voz baja. ¿A caso había sido lo suficientemente tonto para terminar en alguna clase de regulación? Se levantó sin haber comido mucho y se retiró hacia su habitación a morir un poco.

Empezaba a sentir como si un remolino negro se lo tragara, estaba enfadado de todo y nada parecía tener fin. Ya quería irse de aquel lugar, toda aquella atención, toda aquella farsa lo tenían harto.

La noche anterior había tenido una revelación, había sentido algo extraño. Tenía algo que proponerle a Matt, antes de que se fueran. Seguramente aceptaría, debía estar enojado con Mello. ¡Mello!, por un buen rato se había olvidado de él.

Ahora recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido y se había sentido intranquilo de nuevo. De pronto se vio dando vueltas en el cuarto, le había perdido la pista desde ayer. "Eres un tonto, Nate."¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!", pensó. Por eso odiaba los sentimientos, por eso odiaba los sueños, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Revisó las cuentas de Mello, aparentemente no había ningún movimiento, no había salido aún del hotel, no había hecho retiros, seguía ahí. Suspiró aliviado mientras se sentaba de nuevo, se había puesto histérico por nada. Sólo debía esperar, esperar como siempre

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Por aquellas fechas del año ya empezaba a hacer calor, sobre todo en las tardes, y aquel día estaba insoportable. Por el clima Matt había tenido que cambiar un poco su forma de vestir. Eso no le molestaba demasiado, hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de soportar aquellas temperaturas, incluso andar en ropa interior si era necesario (y si nadie se oponía).

Las clases de regularización se daban en el último piso a las cuatro de la tarde. El chico de ojos aguamarina observó a su alrededor golpeando el lápiz contra el cuaderno con la vista perdida en las paredes blancas. Por las ventanas entraba una ligera brisa que no era suficiente como para calmar el calor del todo. El profesor le llamó la atención y regresó al mundo real. Miró al bastardo con odio, pero luego se tranquilizó, aquella iba a ser la última vez que estuviera en aquel lugar, mañana acabaría todo.

No estaba dispuesto a trabajar ni a entregar nada, matemáticas ya no le serviría de ahí en adelante, así que optó por ponerse a rayonear en su cuaderno cualquier cosa. Había visto una película en televisión la noche anterior y quiso hacer algunos chibis de los personajes, que eran hombres de cabello algo largo, y sin pensarlo terminó dibujando a Mello recogiendo flores de una jardinera. Sonrió, era un estúpido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que había decidido pedirle perdón y aceptar lo que el rubio le propuso, no por vergüenza, sino por convicción. Había tenido suerte de que quisiera darle otra oportunidad. Siguió rayoneando con alguna satisfacción, con alguna felicidad, sintiendo que un peso muy grande había sido quitado de su pecho. Además, de la manera en que habían planeado todo, nada podía salir mal.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

El joven la miró antes de comenzar, confundido. Una tintura así ciertamente no era inusual, la pedían mucho, pero jamás creyó que ella fuera a animarse a hacérsela, siempre había estado muy a gusto con su tono y, para ser honestos, él también le gustaba mucho, le parecía que quedaba bastante bien con ella. Le colocó la manta alrededor del cuello, todos observaban. Nadie podía creer que aquello fuera a pasar, las ayudantes la conocían de muchos años atrás y jamás imaginaron que fueran a escucharla pedir aquello.

-¿Estás segura?- se atrevió a preguntar antes de comenzar, esperando que se arrepintiera.

-Hmm...- dijo, queriendo decir que sí, que estaba segura, y que no le preguntara más o terminaría arrepintiéndose.

El chico hizo aquello lo más rápido que pudo poco convencido, pero sabiendo que "el cliente siempre tiene la razón". Al final, todos quedaron sorprendidos, no se veía mal, de hecho se veía muy guapa.

-Bien…

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Nos veremos luego- dijo mientras pagaba, no espero a tener una charla, tenía que hacer eso de la manera más rápida posible. Salió del pequeño local caminando con prisa y tomó un taxi. Se sentía muy extraña, no estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Por accidente se miró en el espejo lateral y sonrió. Fuera por lo que fuera que lo estaba haciendo, no era tan malo, no si la había hecho probar algo que de otra manera jamás se hubiera atrevido.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Near seguía encerrado en su cuarto desde después de la comida, cada vez se sentía más ansioso y sin ganas de pensar en nada. Muchos sentimientos lo estaban atacando de una manera en que nunca le había pasado antes, tendría suerte si no salía loco de aquello.

Se tiró de nuevo en la cama y miró por la ventana, de nuevo había algo de brisa, misma que entró y le acarició tiernamente el rostro. Suspiró con mucho cansancio y con mucho enfado.

-Near, es hora de…

-¿Está Matt?- interrumpió.

-No.

-¿Intentaron marcarle?

-Tiene el teléfono apagado- Near pensó unos segundos.

-Traigan la comida.

No estaba seguro por qué seguía pidiendo comida si de cualquier manera no comía casi nada, y aquel día, aquello había sido un simple capricho. Aventó la charola en cualquier rincón, y aventó algunas otras cosas al suelo, libros y juguetes, se sentía cada vez peor. Si Matt no llegaba pronto tendría que salir a buscarlo, necesitaba contarle aquello, necesitaba proponerle la alianza que había planeado.

Near pensaba que después de lo de Mello, Matt estaría tan sólo como él, y quería pedirle que estuviera con él todo el tiempo, por el bien de los dos. Lo había meditado la noche anterior y estaba seguro de que era lo que procedía en situaciones como aquellas, además podría usar a Matt como ayudante de alguna u otra forma, pero el chico no llegaba, y el comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Se hizo de noche, el viento se volvió más fresco y más agradable. Near sacó su manita por la ventana y sintió la frialdad del aire, aquello le gustaba, y miró al cielo estrellado dulcemente. Esa era la primera vez que se daba la oportunidad de mirar el cielo en muchos años.

Todo aquello era muy agradable, pero prefería no ponerse a pensar de repente en todo lo que ya no podía ser. Se acercó de nuevo a su computadora y revisó las cuentas de Mello de nuevo, y seguía sin haber cambios de ningún tipo. Suspiró, ¿qué estaría tramando?. De pronto le llegó una idea, una idea doloroso que lo invadió como una serie de destellos.

-Cabrón…- dijo, y corrió a revisar las cuentas de Matt. Había una compra de dos boletos de autobús a la capital. Dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa y marcó con desesperación el número de Matt. "Lo sentimos, el número que marcó no se encuentra en servicio. Ese hijo de puta.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Por la mañana un número reducido del equipo de Near se puso en movimiento, con el menor ruido posible. Llegaron a la central de autobuses de la ciudad tratando de ocultarse.

El autobús salía cerca de las diez de la mañana y Near ordenó que se compraran boletos para ese y para otro que salía al mismo destino una media hora antes, él iría en el que salía primero.

Ese par de hijos de puta se habían pasado de tontos al haber hecho algo tan estúpido, ¿cómo creyeron que no iba a darse cuenta?, y sobre todo, ¿por qué Matt lo seguía? Rió, ese gusto no le duraría mucho a Mello.

Se subió al autobús y siguió dando instrucciones a su equipo. Un par de minutos antes de que el otro autobús de Mello saliera aparentemente llegó, y los hombres de Near entraron.

-¿Está Matt?

-No lo sabemos, no podemos verlo.

-Sigan observando.

Los hombres iban atrás porque eran los únicos boletos que quedaban, y para su mala suerte el rubio iba en los primeros lugares, pero ya lo tenían localizado. El chico pelirrojo era un asunto diferente, tal vez no iba con él. Las pantallas bajaron y comenzaron a dar la casi obligatoria película, sería un viaje de cuatro horas.

-Matt no está aquí, confirmado- informaron.

-¿Pero el chico es Mello?- preguntó. Los hombres lo observaron, y aunque no le habían visto bien el rostro pues traía puestas gafas de Sol, era bastante obvio que era él.

-Sí.

-Muy bien- Near terminó el contacto y les instruyó a los hombres que iban con él que actuaran, entonces su equipo fue a donde el conductor y ostentando una placa policial internacional lo obligaron a que se detuviera. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Mientras esperaba empezaba a sentir ansiedad, quería encarar al rubio en ese momento, quería burlarse de él, echarle en cara su fracaso y el hecho de que Matt lo hubiera rechazado. Aquellos serían los treinta minutos más lentos de su vida.

El otro autobús también fue obligado a detenerse y la gente exclamó alarmada, vieron que había otro autobús detenido cerca de ahí y creyeron que sin duda alguna serían víctimas de uno de esos asaltos que hacen en las carreteras. Los hombres de Near abordaron al rubio y lo obligaron a bajar. Era un chico extraño, estaba haciendo calor y él llevaba puesto un pesado abrigo, además de las gafas de Sol.

Near bajó del otro autobús y se acercó a la escena con una mueca de satisfacción que no podía ocultar. También notó el atuendo extraño de Mello. Se acercó más hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Hacía algo de Sol y eso le molestaba la vista, se sorprendió mucho de que Mello estuviera tan quieto entonces.

-Bien, Mello, así que estamos en el punto de inicio. ¿Engañaste a Matt y volviste escapar?, por Dios, eso es muy sucio. ¿Qué?, ésta será la… segunda vez que se lo haces, ¿no?, que persona asquerosa- el chico rubio se mantenía callado-. O es que a caso… ¡No!, ¿Acaso fue él el que se arrepintió? Pues que bien por él, que bien que sepa con quién le conviene estar- Near trataba de provocarlo pero no lograba sacarle ni una palabra-, o sea, conmigo- el rubio sonrió de una manera muy aterradora, después se quitó las gafas.

-No sé de que hablas Fernando, ¿así te llamas de verdad? Pues mi ex novio ya está muy lejos de aquí, y va con ese chico rubio, con el que parece que me confundiste, para que lo sepas- un huracán se desató dentro de Near, ¡Esos bastardos se había logrado burlar de él!

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Matt sintió que se le dormían las piernas de nuevo. Eso era lo peor después de las nauseas, y después de la comida horrible, después de dormir en el suelo, pero no después de el hecho de estar viajando clandestinamente en un barco de carga. Se preguntaba como Mello lograba meterse en aquellos lugares.

-¿Tienes nauseas de nuevo?- preguntó el rubio acercándole una cubeta.

-No, se me durmieron las piernas.

-Bueno, tu único consuelo es que tendrás bastante tiempo para acostumbrarte a esto- los dos sonrieron- y que te libraste de ese mocoso arrogante.

A Matt, en realidad, lo único que le importaba es que ya estaba con Mello, y ésta vez parecía que sería para siempre. Tomó la mano del rubio, como queriéndole dar las gracias, le esperaba la aventura que había soñado toda su vida.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les haya gustado, y que ya hayan empezado a perdonarme por la cosa terrible que hice.

Éste no es el final definitivo, habrá una sorpresa como parte de mi ofensa de paz ewe.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esto, lo aprecio mucho, hasta pronto ^^)/


	10. 10- Lights

**10.- Lights**

No estaban aún donde deberían, pero aquello era parte del plan, si es que a eso se le podía llamar plan, la verdad es que se había estado dejando arrastrar por el destino.

Una brisa fresca entró por la ventana y acarició el rostro de Matt, que era quien dormía de ese lado de la cama. Sonrió un poco y se estiró enredándose entre las sábanas blancas. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron un poco y observó el pequeño y deprimente departamento en el que ahora vivían. Allá afuera una imponente nación asiática se extendía y rugía con la fiereza de un tigre, era una hermosa utopía futurista en la que no había pensado nunca que iba a terminar, los carros recorrían las venas de la ciudad desde horas muy tempranas y el lugar era ruidoso a todas horas.

Se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y volteó a su derecha para descubrir a un pequeño león retorciéndose en sueños a su lado. Su melena dorada se acomodaba con mucha gracia sobra la suave almohada y la luz de la mañana le daba a su piel un tono casi mágico. Sus labios carnosos de color coral estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y dejaban salir dulces suspiros provenientes de sus sueños, y el pelirrojo se preguntó como era que alguien podía verse tan bien incluso cuando babeaba dormido. Sus pies salían de las sábanas y sus dedos se estiraban delgados y pequeños hasta la orilla del colchón, dentro del departamento todo estaba tibio y cómodo, mientras fuera las personas caminaban cubiertas por grandes y pesados abrigos, el invierno estaba dando sus últimos estornudos.

Mello se removió y se estiró entre las sábanas por última vez antes de despertar y después abrió los ojos, se encontró con el pelirrojo a su lado y lo abrazó con torpeza, Matt le devolvió el abrazo y lo miró fijamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo Mello-, a veces me da miedo despertar y descubrir que te arrepentiste y decidiste regresar- una mueca extraña se apoderó de su rostro, Matt lo tomó por los hombros y lo vio directamente a los ojos por un momento.

-¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de esto?- preguntó sonriendo, Mello sonrió también y le dio un beso en los labios. Aquello era el paraíso y ahora nada podía quitárselos, soñar era lo único que quedaba.


End file.
